


Open in Private

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Sam finds Dean has an early Christmas present for him!





	Open in Private

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gift Wrapped  
> Song: Sleigh Ride
> 
> If you're interested, this is what I was imagining when I wrote this.

 

Dean was smiling. He had been smiling all day. Sam had eyeballed his burger wondering what his brother was up to. Even Jack had noticed.

“Hey, Sam, I’m going to go to my room. Till we know what Dean is up to, I’m just gonna...” Jack trails off and Sam nods.

Sam understands cause he’s tempted to escape to his room. Dean comes back in after washing dishes and winks at Sam.

“Christo!”

“Nope, not possessed. Come see me in five,” says Dean as he continues through the bunker. Sam starts chanting an exorcism under his breath in his brother's direction.

Ten minutes later Sam stands up. Stretching his back he heads down the hallway. He knocks on Jack’s door and at the “Enter!” he pokes his head into the room.

Jack is spread out on the bed eating Swedish Ginger cookies and starting Santa Clause.

“Just checking on you.”

“I’m good,” says Jack as his eyes slide back to the TV. Sam nods and quietly shuts the door.

Continuing down the hallway to his brother's door, he knocks again and gets another “Enter!” He opens the door and leans against the door jam.

It takes a second to realize what Dean is wearing. It’s a candy cane thong and a Santa hat jauntily sitting on his head. That’s it. Holy crap my brother is hot, thinks Sam. He enters the room and shuts the door.

“Wanna go for a sleigh ride?” asks Dean wiggling his eyebrows. Sam rolls his eyes.

“Wanna slay alright,” says Sam grumpily. Dean approaches Sam and smiles at his brother. “Don’t make this any cheesier,” says Sam as he hits his knees.

“Well, candy canes are made for licking,” says Dean.

Sam responds by nipping at Dean’s inner thigh. Dean yelps and Sam looks at him with puppy dog eyes. Then leaning in, he licks over the nipped spot before laying kisses up his brother’s thigh. Placing a kiss under the fabric that wraps around Dean’s waist and nosing under the candy cane fabric. Sam leans back and starts tugging the thong down.

At Dean’s grabby hands trying to keep the fabric up, Sam says, “Can’t lick your candy cane if it’s wrapped.” Dean groans and lets go of the thong.

Sam places kitten kisses and licks up the length of Dean’s cock before moving back down. Running his tongue around the head before slowly taking him deep.

“Oh fuck, Sam,” moans Dean. Sam starts up an easy rhythm; bobbing up and down as Dean moans and tugs on Sam’s hair. “Sam, Sam, Sammy,” Dean says before pulling off of Sam’s talented mouth.

“On the bed, Sam,” says Dean with a voice shot through with lust. Sam stands up and strips before crawling onto the bed. Laying on the bed, he admires his brother in nothing but a Santa hat.

Dean pulls the hat off and places it on the nightstand while getting the lube.

“Still open from this morning,” says Sam.

“And last night,” adds Dean with a wink. Dean opens the lube and pours a small amount into his hand. Working the lube around Sam’s anal ring, he is open from their loving. Quickly working from two to three fingers, Sam turns into a writhing lusty mess. It’s Dean’s favorite look on his brother.

Removing fingers and lining his cock up, Dean slides into his brother and groans. Working up a quick rhythm, Dean brings Sam to a quick orgasm before succumbing to his own.

Lingering over Sam and breathing hard, Sam finally is able to get his hands to work. Running his hands over his brother’s back and enjoying being together. Finally, Dean pulls out and rolls over beside Sam.

Laying there in post-coital bliss, it takes Sam a moment to realize there’s a three foot Christmas tree with white lights in his brother's room.

“12 days of Kinkmas,” says Dean.

“Oh God, you’re trying to kill me,” groans Sam.

“What a way to go,” replies Dean. Sam agrees.


End file.
